Comforting Change
by reisse
Summary: [COMPLETELY DISCONTINUED aka INDEFINITELY DEAD] After being with Danny for nearly 3 years, Sam breaks up with him. The emotional halfa flees to the Ghost Zone to let off steam, but he gets sympathy from none other than Ghost Writer. Jealous, yet, Sam? :Mild Language;Post-PP;3PoVs;IambicProse:
1. Comfort

- This is my first DP fic, so I hope it's good. Excuse me if anyone is OOC, I still need to do chara personality research.  
>i still can't believe this was about four and a half pages on Microsoft Word. Yay. -<br>+ I absolutely_** adore**_ this pairing, and there's **_way_** too little of it. Somebody needs to fix that. Really. +**  
><strong>**= Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own **_anything_ **that has to do with DP rather than a few OCs? =

~ Anyway, enjoy! ~

* * *

><p><strong>| Comforting Change |<strong>

+ 1: Comfort +

_= SM PoV =_

I silently walked to my boyfriend's house. I had something I'd like to tell him.  
>An <em>important<em> something.

After a short walk, I knocked on the door to Fenton works. Jazz opened it.  
>'Oh, hey Sam.'<p>

'I wanna speak to Danny please, Jazz.'

'Okay.'  
>She turned her head toward the living room.<br>'Danny, Sam's here.'

I saw his face lighten up and sighed.

Jazz moved aside and Danny stood in front of me.

'Sam, you're just in time. I just got home from "fighting" the damn Box Ghost. He never leaves me alone, y'know?'

'Yea…'

'So, what did you wanna talk about?'

I swallowed.  
>'I'm breaking up with you.'<p>

_= DP PoV =_

My throat went dry. I barely managed to choke out any words other than, 'W-what?'

Sam looked at me before repeating her deep-cutting words.  
>'I'm breaking up with you, Danny.'<p>

'W-why?'

'Because you never have enough time for me! You're always out ghost hunting!' Sam exclaimed.

That made me flare up. How dare she? !  
>'It's not my fault! Do you think I <em>wanted<em> this? !'

'Well, I've never heard you complain!'

'And you never bothered to ask? !'

'I never got the chance to!'

'Uh-huh, you didn't. This,' I gestured to myself- I was currently in my ghost form. 'is your fault!'

'Oh is it now?' She faked being taken aback.

'Yes! If you hadn't forced me-'

'I didn't force you!'

'-I wouldn't be like this!'

'It's not my fault!

'It is!'

'Augh! You don't understand me at all!'

'Well neither do you!' I retorted.

'Good_bye_!' She yelled.

'Good riddance!' I screamed back at her. Once she was out of sight, I started crying. I ignored my family that was in the living room, and phased downstairs and flew into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>'Hey, whelp!' I heard Skulker call.<p>

I turned my tear-stained face to him, shot him with an ecto-blast, and yelled,

'I am _**not**_ in the mood, Skulker. So _**leave me alone**_!'

Without waiting for an answer, I flew off angrily.

I kept going until I was somewhere I didn't recognize.

Well, the only place I knew was a large library. It was where I'd been written into a damn book.

I flew over to the steps and sat down. I let the tears flow.

_= GW PoV =_

As I finished typing the last word of my newest book, I heard crying outside.  
><em>Who the hell could that be? Barely anyone comes around here.<em>

I stood up, strode over to the doors, and opened them.  
>I looked down at the steps.<br>'Ghost boy!' I exclaimed.

'Damn it, why does everyone call me that?' He muttered.

I winced inwardly; he's in a lot of pain, I can judge. I walked over and sat next to him, cursing myself silently for doing so. I swallowed and forced words out of my mouth.  
>'Child, what's wrong?'<p>

He looked at me with tear-stained eyes.  
>'Why do you care? You hate me.'<p>

I sighed.  
>'I don't hate you. I was just angry that you'd destroyed my book. I personally think the second one was much better, by far.'<br>I ended the sentence with a grin.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

'So, if you don't mind my asking, why are you sad?'

His head drooped.  
>'My… my…'<p>

I pursed my lips; this wasn't a good idea.  
>'Look, kid, if you don't want to-'<p>

'My girlfriend- m-my best friend-broke up with me.'

'…oh. That… that's harsh.'

'And after she said that… we…we had a fight. She accused me of not spending enough time with her.' His voice rose as he continued. 'It's not my fault that almost every ghost in the Zone hates me!'

I stared at him sympathetically and sighed. Nothing came to mind that I wanted to say so we sat in silence for a few minutes.  
>I started biting my lip; a habit I'd formed over the years when I couldn't think of anything.<p>

_= DP PoV =_

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was… nice.

I glanced at the 'Writer for a moment. The way he bit his lip is kinda… cute - My green eyes widened. _Whoa. Weird much?_  
>I blinked and hurriedly shook my head.<br>_Not gonna think about that. Getting over a break up here!_

I noticed he was staring at me, and I blushed a bit and looked in a different direction.

_= GW PoV =_

After a while, I noticed the boy was staring at me. When he saw I noticed, he looked away. I thought I saw him blush, but I pushed the thought away.

It kept coming back, though.

_= DP PoV =_

I stood up.  
>'I- I should probably… go home… My parents might be worried.<p>

The Ghost Writer looked at me, and got up.  
>'How old are you?' He asked suddenly.<p>

'Seventeen…' I answered. 'Why?'

'Mm… How long were you with this girl?'

'About three years…'

He sighed. 'It must be hard.'

'Mmhm. She was my best friend… Sam…'

'The goth girl?'

'Yea…'

'You two were close.'

I looked at my feet and a couple of extra tears fell from my eyes.

'Oh, I didn't mean-'

'It's fine.' I sniffed.

'…Look, I truly don't think you're in a position to go back to your house. Stay here for the night; it'd be a relief to me that your family wouldn't have to deal with a broken-hearted teenager.'

I chuckled and smiles.. 'And you want to?'

'I, at least, have first-hand experience.'

'You've had a girlfriend?'

He glared at me. 'Yes, I have; thank, you, very, much.'

I put my hand over my mouth to hide my snicker. 'Sorry; too tempting.'

'Ha, ha. Very funny.' Ghost Writer rolled his eyes.

He opened the door and we walked in.

'Hey,' I started as we sat on the couch I didn't know he had. 'What's your name? Er, you're real name.'

_= GW PoV =_

I looked at the boy. 'Oh, um, sorry… If you didn't want to tell me-'

'Andrew. Just, _don't_, under any circumstances, call me "Andy;" it annoys the crap out of me.'

'Okay, and thanks. For cheering me up. A-and letting me, y'know, stay here for the night.' Danny smiled genuinely. It was nice.

I smiled back. 'You're welcome Daniel.'

'D-Danny; I prefer Danny.'

'Of course.'

We talked for a while, until it got late. He went to his bedroom, and I slept on the couch. Didn't change back; forgot.  
>I kept replaying the day in my head. <em>I can't believe she dumped me. It's not my fault that ghosts keep attacking the city; it's only my job to protect the town…<em>

After a long while of thinking, I eventually fell asleep.


	2. Conversation

_+ At about 2 o'clock Satuday morning I'll be on my way to Disney World, by car.I probably won't be able to update for 2 weeks- the approximate length of my stay. And then a week or so after I come home- _**school**. Bleh. I hate it. +

= Well, enjoy. I'll try to update during my trip if I have the time and if we pay for the damn internet access. :/ =

- [EDIT] Since I was rushed last night, I couldn't fix everything. BrandyMyDog pointed out some, thank you for that. -

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPMewmorpher:<strong> Your review made me smile. ^^ Thank you~_

_**AnonymousSpeaker101:** Yea really. I tolerate it, but GWxDP is my OTP. Nothing's gonna change that._  
><em>As for grammar, that's probably the only reason I'm looking foward to school; I need my English class for my fanfic writing. :)<em>

**_Reviews make the world go round! Or, at least, make my world go round. ^w^_**

* * *

><p><strong>| Comforting Change |<strong>

+ 2: Conversation +

_= GW PoV =_

I sat up and looked at the clock on my wall. _Wait, blurry, need glasses._ I felt the top of the side table until I found my glasses, and then put them on.  
>'Ah, much better.' I muttered, glancing at the clock again.<br>I moaned. 'Five-forty-seven my ass… Why the hell did I wake up so early?'  
>I groggily got out of bed and went to the kitchen.<br>'Coffee… I need coffee…'

_= DP PoV =_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around "my" room.

Books, shelves, couch—oh right, Ghost Wri- er, Andrew, let me sleep over, _Man, does that sound weird…_

I got up off the couch and went to go find the kitchen.  
><em>I need coffee…<em>

_= GW PoV =_

I stepped into my kitchen to see Danny already making coffee.  
><em>Mm... There's something we have in common. Coffee.<em>  
>'What're you doing up so early? I would think you to be the "sleep till noon" type.'<p>

'Eh, couldn't sleep, and when I finally did, woke up 'bout an hour or so later. I was probably thinking about certain things too much, making me loose precious sleep.' The boy came to the small, round table and sat down.  
>'Speaking of which, why do you sleep? You <em>are<em> a ghost.'

'Ah.' I thought about the question.  
>'Well, I don't really know. I guess it's either just force of habit, or the occasional dreams that give me inspiration.'<p>

'Hm.'

'Do you think your parents will be worried about your whereabouts?'

'Not really; they know I'm half ghost, since the whole "disasteroid" thing. They'll probably think I'm off fighting someone, or blowing off steam in the Ghost Zone.'

'Ah, right.'

In a few minutes the coffee was done, and Danny went to pour some.

'How do you like it?'

'It's fine, I'll do it. Thank you for asking though.'

'Welcome.'

I got up and walked to the counter and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet.  
>'Here.' I handed one to the boy.<p>

'Thanks.' He filled he cup with coffee and sat down again.

'You like it black?'

'Get's me up in the morning.'

'Doesn't it burnt your tongue?'

The teen shook his head. 'Ice powers.'

'Ah.' I poured some, added a bit of milk, and went back to the table.

We sat in silence for a while, before talking about each other. I ended up finishing my coffee, so I placed the mug in the sink and cleaned it out. Danny brought his to me once he finished and I did the same.

'I should probably get going; don't want to cause you any more trouble than I'm worth.'

'Do you even know your way back?'

He hesitated.  
>'...no.' The boy muttered.<p>

'Didn't think so.' I smirked.  
>'Wait in the living room. I'll be right over.'<p>

'Kay.'

I watched as he walk out of the room, and then I went back to my bedroom to get changed from these pajamas.

_= DP PoV =_

I came back to the livin room and sat on the couch. _I'll probably be waiting for a while, I could use this time to think._  
>I closed my eyes and yesterday came to mind.<br>_Damn you, Sam... It was your influence that forced me to go into that damn portal._  
>I clenched my fists.<br>_But, then we might not have had what we had, and then I wouldn't be here with Andrew. He actually seems pretty nice. We have a lot of things in common._  
>Before I could finish my thought, Andrew coughed.<br>I didn't even hear him enter the room; too deep in thought, I suppose.  
>'Eh?'<p>

'Are you ready to go home?'

'Do I have to? It's Saturday.'

'You want to stay here? Don't you have homework?'

'I'm _famous_, I don't get homework.' I said in a bored tone.

'Is that true?'

'Sometimes; and it annoys the crap out of me. I'm just a freak with weird powers, stop treating me differently.'

_= GW PoV =_

I stared at him.  
>'You are <em>not<em> a freak!' I exclaimed.  
>'Being different should be a compliment. No one is as talented and unique as you. Everyone is different in their own way, and this is yours.' I grabbed his shoulders.<br>'Embrace it!'

He looked shocked. Then his face flushed.  
>'Uh...'<p>

'What?'

'N-nu-uh-uth-othing...'

I took my hands off him.  
>'You're stuttering. Something's always wrong when someone stutters.'<p>

'Um... C-can we j-just g-go now? P-please?'

'I thought you wanted to stay here.' I crossed my arms.  
>'In your words, "It's Saturday."'<p>

He narrowed his eyes.  
>'...touché.'<p>

I smirked.


End file.
